It is well known to purify starch obtained from conventional corn wet milling processes. For example, starch is purified by washing with water in countercurrent fashion using hydrocyclones. Typically, the purified starch is expected to contain 0.30-0.35% total protein. More details regarding this type of purification are found in Corn Chemistry and Technology, Watson and Ramstad, International Standard Book Number: 0-913250-48-1, pages 385-386.
There is a continuing desire to provide improved methods for purification of starch suspensions and/or starch pastes.